Les vestiaires de Quidditch
by park jin ha
Summary: Après un rêve particulièrement chaud le héros du monde sorcier décide de voler pour se changer les idées


Encore une fois harry se retrouvait dans ce satané vestiaire a une heure beaucoup trop matinale. Cela faisait bientôt un mois que le garcon était réveillé à des heures indécentes par des rêves perturbants. Non plus ses habituels cauchemars, vision du vieux à la face de serpent maintenant réduit en cendre non pire ... enfin pire ... pouvait-on véritablement trouver ces rêves mauvais ? Le golden boy était réveillé par des rêves érotiques ... torride,chaud, bouillant, brûlant et tout un tas d'autres qualificatifs pouvaient décrire l'état dans lequel il se réveillait. Pourtant Si le garcons était autant perturbé par ces rêves, sommes tout banals à son âge c'était à cause du protagoniste principal de ces rêves qui n'était autre qu'un grand blond aux yeux argent, attrapeur des serpentard, fils de mangemort aux mots venimeux et au physique des plus bandant. Oui cela faisait 1 Mois que harry potter , sauveur du monde sorcier, celui-qui-a-survécu fantasmait sur sa némésis : draco malfoy .

Et ce n'était pas de simples rêves érotiques comme tout les adolescents de son âge avaient non c'était beaucoup plus que ça. le garcons imaginait des séances de sexe plus qu'intense dans les bras du blond, il s'imaginait le supplier de le prendre, il l'imaginait jouir en lui disant qu'il l'aimait, bref plus qu'un fantasme le griffondor etait tombé amoureux du prince des serpentard.

Alors depuis un mois pour calmer ses érections turgescentes Le Brun prenait une douche bien froide puis partait voler 1 ou 2 heure pour se changer les idées. Puis il redescendait de son balais pour rejoindre les autres au déjeuné dans la grande salle après une bonne douche brûlante dans les vestiaires de quidditch.

Vestiaires dans lesquels il était actuellement sous une eau glacé. Il avait tout fait Comme d'habitude il s'était réveillé en sueurs, avait pris une douche bien froide puis il avait volé presque deux heures, avait contempler Le lever du soleil et était redescendu. pourtant maintenant sous la douche il avait toujours cette chose abominablement douloureuse dressée entre les cuisses.

Pourquoi ? Tout simplement par ce que cet idiot de survivant une fois nu sous la douche s'était imaginé rejoins par le blond. En soupirant douloureusement Le Brun consentit enfin à calmer cette douleur de lui Meme puisque son corps semblais ne pas vouloir le laisser en paix. Prenant appuis contre le mur, laissant l'eau glacée couler le long de son corps d'athlète le lion pris enfin son sexe douloureux en main et soupira de plaisir en se caressant. Imaginant les mains d'un beau blond sur son corps, sa peau frissonna, ses yeux se fermèrent de plaisir et bientôt emporté par le plaisir Le Brun se mit à gémir.

De son côté le prince des serpentard se réveilla de bonne humeur, depuis que le psychopathe à la face de serpent avait quitté la surface de la terre le garçon se sentait enfin libre de vivre sa vie Comme il l'entendait. Son pere pourrissait à azkaban et sa mère faisait tout pour combler son petit ange lui laissant enfin goûter à la vie d'un adolescent normal. Le blond décida donc d'aller voler en attendant l'heure du déjeuner, voler lui donnait toujours le sourire et quoi de mieux pour commencer une bonne journée que de voltiger autour du magnifique château qu'était poudlard ? Ignorant les grognements de son colocataire et meilleur ami Blaise zabini, il s'habilla et descendit dans la cours du château pour rejoindre le stade de quidditch . Se dirigeant vers son vestiaire il prit son balais et s'apprêtait à quitter le vestiaire Quand Attiré par des gémissements discret le blond reposa son balais pour voir qui était assez stupide pour se donner du plaisir dans un lieu publique. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la porte des douches, convaincu qu'il tomberai sur un gryffondor après tout jamais un serpentard ne s'adonnerait à ce genre de plaisir solitaire dans un lieu ou on risquait de le surprendre, encore Moin dans les douches communes aux ennemis mortels de leur maison, Néanmoins en bon serpentard qu'il était draco ne pouvait pas non plus laisser échapper une si bonne occasion d'humilier l'un de ses camarades rouge et or.

Il entrouvrit discrètement la porte et son regard se porta immédiatement sur le corps de sa future "innocente" victime. De la ou il était il ne vit pas tout de suite le visage du criminel charnel, son regard se posa tout d'abord sur de magnifiques fesses -à croquer aurait on put dire- puis remonta vers un dos musclé surement par le quidditch et contracté alors que celui ci se tenait au mur d'une main et enfin ses yeux redescendirent vers de longues jambes musclées. la main du jeune lion s'entêtais à lui donner du plaisir sur une verge que serpent devinait dure et gonflée. Le blond put enfin voir le profile de l'homme aux cheveux ébène quand celui ci rejeta la tête en arrière, sans ses lunettes il faillit ne pas le reconnaître pourtant Quand à nouveau le garçon gémit il reconnut le timbre de voix de sa némésis. Choqué par la vision plus qu'appétissante que celui ci lui offrait le blond ne put se résoudre à Comme il l'avais espéré raconter ça a tout le monde. Non définitivement c'était trop beau il préféra s'amuser un peu avec Le Brun. Entrant discrètement dans la salle de douche il fit enfin un geste pour marquer sa présence. Le Brun sursauta en attendant un toussotement dans son dos et se figeât les yeux écarquillés. Que faire ? Il était pris la main dans ... ben la en l'occurrence la main bien occupée.

\- alors potter ? On se fait du bien ?

Ces mots eurent les Mêmes effets qu'un stupefix. Quand il reconnu la voix de l'homme auquel il pensait quelque secondes plus tot Le Brun ne pu retenir un gémissement. bordel il ne savait Si c'était un rêve ou un cauchemar. Le blond venait de le prendre sur le fait en train de se caresser. deux choix s'offrait à lui : s'enfuir ou en bon courageux, téméraire et suicidaire gryffondor de retourner et lui faire face. Le Brun soupira lâcha enfin son bâton de chaire et tourna timidement la tête vers le garcon aux yeux d'acier qui lui souriait en coin.

\- malfoy ... qu'est ce que tu fais la ?

Bien malgré lui sa voix était beaucoup moins assurée qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. En réalité à la seconde ou son regard s'était posé sur le blond, ses pensées avaient disjonctées et il s'était juste imaginé lui sauter dessus et le déshabiller en le suppliant de le prendre. Le blond ne se retint pas de mater Le survivant, de face il était encore plus sexy, musclé, fin et bien , très bien proportionné. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rougir en voyant le regard du blond descendre un peut trop bas vers son membre toujours dressé. Pourtant il ne pu bouger pour essayer de se cacher il était Comme paralysé pas la lueur d'appréciation qui semblait flottée dans les yeux du serpent.

\- et bien ... Si j'avais su qu'un jour je te verrais nu

Le blond ne pu retenir un sourire amusé, il s'était à présent adossé contre le chambranle de la porte et matait ouvertement Le Brun qui ne savait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. S'imaginant déjà le blond raconter ça devant toute l'école et pressentant déjà que ce sujet allait faire la une de la gazette pourtant il était bien loin de la vérité le blond avait de tout autres projets pour lui. Draco n'était pas stupide bien qu'il ait toujours été l'ennemi de harry il savait reconnaître un mec sexy quand il en voyait un et la actuellement harry était bien plus que sexy, il était bandant aussi le blond n'allait pas rater une chance pareil d'avoir le survivant pour lui tout seul. Il faut dire que malgré les années de " haine " le blond n'avait jamais rechigner à dire que harry était un fantasme vivant pour tout gay qui se respecte ce que le blond était bien évidemment .

Un sourire typique malfoyen étirant ses lèvres le blond sortit sa baguette et ferma les portes donnant accès aux deux vestiaires, puis sans quitter des yeux le survivant il lança un sort d'intimité sur la pièce.

\- tu vois potter ce n'est pas difficile de s'isoler ...

Le Brun écarquilla les yeux en voyant le blond s'approcher d'une démarche féline presque prédatrice, les joues rougissantes il se recula doucement il ne savait plus comment agir son sang bouillait et le regard de braise du blond n'arrangeait rien à son état. Lorsque son dos percuta le mur froid il frissonna ce que le blond ne rata pas.

\- à quoi peu bien penser le sauveur de l'humanité sous la douche ?

Le blond pencha la tête et une fois à quelque centimètres du Brun s'arrêta, il plongea son regard dans celui gêné et pourtant excité du Brun et pris le ton le plus suave qu'il avait.

\- qu'est ce qui peut bien t'exciter harry ?

Le dit harry ferma les yeux en lâchant un soupire. Son prénom prononcer de cette façon dans cette bouche la c'était la chose la plus érotique qu'il n'est jamais entendu. Cela aurait pu suffit à le faire jouir. Le blond sembla remarquer l'état de presque trans dans lequel ses mots avait mis harry et s'en amusa ainsi harry potter était gay ?

\- laisse moi deviner ... tu pense à un garçon ? Quel genre de garçons te plais harry ? Ceux qui te sont soumis ? Ou préfères tu ceux qui te dominent ? Qui te tiennent tête ? Le petit gryffondor que tu es ... préfère quelqu'un qui le mette en danger ? Ca t'exciterais que Moi je te prenne la maintenant contre ce mur n'est ce pas ?

Le Brun retint difficilement un gémissement face aux mots du serpentard il était vraiment vraiment très excité le blond avait visé juste, Le Brun avait toujours était Le symbol de force dans cette guerre mais ce qu'il voulait c'était se sentir fragile dans les bras d'un autre. Il voulait se sentir protégé dans les bras d'un homme fort. Et pourtant il voulais se sentir égale à lui et harry avait trouvé ça dans le blond. Ce blond avec qui il était en guerre ce danger et pourtant cet homme Si sexy, si fort, Si passionné selon les dires de ses amants. Oui harry voulait que Comme dans ses plus grands fantasmes le blond le prenne avec passion et force ici contre ce mur. Une légère exclamation de surprise lui fit à nouveau ouvrir les yeux. Devant lui le blond semblait totalement pris au dépourvu il s'était reculé et harry put enfin remarquer ce qui avais tant surpris le blond. Celui ci était totalement nu. Harry sentit ses joues rougir encore une fois sa magie avait pris le contrôle et fait ce que lui n'avait pas oser faire : mettre à nu son fantasme.

\- et bien potter ... tu ne perds pas de temps dis Donc.

Le ton du blond semblait hésitant, a vrai dire il ne savait pas Si il devait rire ou être outré. On ne met pas un malfoy à nu si facilement ! Néanmoins en voyant Le Brun rougir et se mettre à bafouiller des excuses intelligibles le blond ne puis retenir son sourire amusé. Les hormones du Brun avait totalement pris le contrôle de son corps et de sa magie et il semblait que celle ci n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Amusé par la situation qui il faut le dire excitait pas mal le blond celui ci s'approcha à nouveau du Brun au grand damne de celui ci qui a présent ne contrôlait plus rien. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose s'enfuir et se cacher jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Totalement perdu dans ses pensés de fuite Le Brun sursauta en sentant un souffle chaud pres de son oreille le blond s'était approché Si près que harry ne pouvait plus sentir que son odeur.

Le blond lui s'amusait du comportement si expressif du Brun décidant qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière et comprenant que Le Brun avais lui aussi envie de lui, le blond posa enfin ses lèvres douces sur la peau humide du lion. Celui ci ne pu retenir un gémissement de pur bonheur Quand son fantasme commença à mordiller, lécher et sucer la peau Si sensible de son cou. Il se laissa totalement aller contre le mur tandis que Draco ravi par l'accueil de sa némésis remontait délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue puis sur les lèvres pleine du Brun.

Surpris par la douceur du baiser harry se laissa totalement guider par les lèvres du blond puis timidement il glissa ses mains sur le torse fin et musclé de celui ci tout en approfondissant leur échange. Les lèvres entrouvertes d'Harry accueillit la langue taquine de draco tandis qu'à son tour le blond posait ses mains sur la taille du garcon. Tandis que les mains du Brun remontait vers la nuque du blond celles de draco se glissait sensuellement sur la peau humide et chaude de harry. Parcourant les muscles contracté de son dos Le rapprochant imperceptiblement des fesses si appétissante du Brun. Celui ci n'était à présent plus que frisson et soupire de plaisir dans les bras de son sepentard. Il avait rêvé de ce moment. Et les mains Si douces et pourtant Si expérimentées du blond valaient mille fois celles de ces rêves. Le blond voyant que le gryffon répondait ardemment à ses avances décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure ses mains prirent pleinement possession des fesses du héros et celui ci ne pu retenir un gémissement quand il sentit son bassin être plaquer durement contre celui de sa némésis. Draco était définitivement excité par ce corps encore inexploré qui s'offrait à lui. L'envie de le marquer de le prendre était devenu très forte pour le serpent et quittant les lèvres de son lion il les déposa autoritairement sur la peau douce et dorée de harry pour y laisser des marques de son passage. Le Brun gémissait à présent avidement son bassin bougeait inconsciemment contre celui du blond. La caresse de leur deux sexe gonflés soulageait la douleur du Brun. Il le voulais tellement, il voulais que le blond le prenne ici tout de suite et lui fasse l'amour Comme jamais. Le blond avait tout oublier où il était, Avec qui il était, le lien qui les unissait, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était cet homme Si beau, Si sexy qui le suppliait, qui se collait à lui et qui lui donnait tant envie. Un malfoy ne fait jamais ça n'importe où surtout pas si il risque de se faire surprendre mais la ce n'était plus un malfoy c'était draco, l'homme plein d'hormones et d'envies refoulées pour le beau Brun devant lui. Oh oui draco voulait harry ici tout de suite rien ne pourrait l'en empêcher pas Meme le professeur bibine qui pourrait entrer dans les vestiaires car Elle avait accès à tout les vestiaires même avec des sorts sur les portes. Mais draco s'en fichais ! Qu'ils viennent se disait il, ils verront alors que harry potter m'appartient à Moi et personne d'autre ! Le blond reprit possession des lèvres rougis du sauveur et celui ci ne pu retenir un gémissement entre ses lèvres alors qu'il s'accrochait aux épaules de son serpent. Le blond ne pouvait plus se retenir plus longtemps il attrapa les cuisses de son nouvel amant et celui ci les attacha aux hanches du blond. Les choses s'accélérait il était plus qu'excité il voulait que le blond le prenne sans plus attendre. Le blond sembla comprendre ou peut être que lui aussi n'avait plus de patience il s'aligna face à l'entrée serrée du Brun et après avoir murmurer un sort de lubrification il s'enfonça lentement en lui. Le Brun ne répondait plus de rien il n'était plus que pur plaisir. Le blond n'en menait pas large non plus cette sensation le rendait extatique. Le Brun était brûlant serré, jamais le blond n'avait ressentit autant de plaisir à être lié à l'un de ses amants. Le Brun haletait contre le blond et celui ci commença à doucement onduler le bassins. De léger grognement de plaisir s'échappèrent de ses lèvres alors qu'il blottit son visage dans le cou du Brun. L'odeur sucrée du Brun envahit le blond et un soupire de plaisir commun leur échappa. Harry gémissait de plaisir tandis que l'étreinte se faisait douce et sensuelle. Le plaisir etait pourtant Si intense que harry ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ces sensations qui envahissaient son bas ventre. Draco mordillait à présent le cou de son lion où il laissa quelque marque supplémentaires faisant gémir son Brun. Petit à petit le blond accélérait ses coups de bassin. Ceux ci se firent anarchiques et Le Brun ne retenait à présent plus ses cris de plaisir. Draco avait la réputation d'être un bon amant mais ce que les deux garçons partageait était au delà de tout ce que les rumeurs pouvaient compter. Les deux garçons étaient en fusion, leurs corps se brûlaient. Leurs caresses laissaient une traînée de frisson la ou Elles parcouraient leur peau. Leurs baisers se faisaient passionnés. Les deux némésis faisait l'amour. Les cheveux du blond étaient totalement défais pas les mains du Brun qui cherchait désespérément quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher. La jouissance était sur le point d'arrivée pour Le Brun et le blond observa son amant. Il était sublime, perdu dans le plaisir le blond le trouvait encore plus beau que jamais. Quand enfin le plaisir explosa dans le bas ventre du Brun son anneaux de chaire se resserra sur le sexe gonflé du blond et celui ci emporté par la vision jouissive du gryffon se laissa enfin emporter par le plaisir dans l'antre du sauveur. Essoufflé les deux garçons se laissèrent quelque minutes dans les Bras l'un de l'autre adossés au mur. Après quelques minutes à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux le blond eu un sourire amusé et embrassa langoureusement Le Brun.

\- avoues potter c'est à Moi que tu pensait

\- t'as deviné ça tout seul malfoy ?

Harry répondit par un ton taquin et enfin le blond se retira en gardant Le Brun contre lui. Le fixant dans les yeux.

\- tu sais potty il suffisait de le demander si tu me voulais

\- je te veux

\- encore ?

Le Brun se mis à rougir et détourna le regard

\- tu ne comprend pas draco ~ je te veux ~

Le Brun plongea son regard dans celui du blond, les joues rougies par son aveux et le blond se recula en comprenant les mots du Brun. Il le voulait pas seulement pour le sexe. Pas seulement par ce qu'il avait la réputation d'être bon au lit. Harry Potter le voulait tout entier. Il voulait son corps et son coeur. Il voulait regarder droit dans les yeux les autres et dire : draco malfoy et mon petit ami gare à celui qui tentera de me le prendre. Oui d'accord draco s'emballait un peu dans ses pensés mais il trouvait l'idée adorable. Un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Si harry potter me veut qui suis Je pour lui refuser son souhait ?

Sans que Le Brun n'ait le temps de répondre le blond fondit sur ses lèvres et il échangèrent un baiser passionné.


End file.
